Happy Anniversary
by The Lollipop Butler Master
Summary: Ok, it is an Universe Alterations one. Basically, it is Dean and Cas' anniversary. Dean stopped being a Hunter after meeting Cas and our Angel still an Angel. One-shot.


**A/N: Ok, here is just a quick drabble I did. I haven't watched all of Supernatural so please don't hate it if it's wrong. It is kinda based off Supernatural, but if Sam and Dean stopped hunting [no hate please]. Written for Lustful Kitten, Hope you enjoy it! :D**

Happy Anniversary

Castiel walked down the path quietly. He placed his hands in his pockets and ran one of his thumbs over the small box that sat against his leg. It was like it was weighing his heart down, but it was better this way. He would just wait to turn the corner before leaving for heaven.

He came to a sudden stop when the sound of running steps finds his ears. Castiel also hear panting coming from the same direction but he still chose to ignore it as he tried to reach the corner. Then he faltered as he heard "Cas," being shouted by the one voice he loved and dreaded at the same time.

Dean stopped in front of the angel, puffing from having to catch up before he went round the corner. The sweat pants he was wearing last night were still there but with a singlet now covering the band. Castiel looked at the ground as his lover's stare bore into him. When Dean finally caught his breathe, he stepped forward.

"Where are you going? Is something wrong?" he asked with concern. He waited patiently as Castiel thought of a reason.

"Dean," he said in his low voice, "I have to go for a while." He knew the truth would hurt slightly, but it would be better. Dean was good for him like that, he understood.

Dean smiled sadly, looking at the ground. "Can it wait one more day? cause…"

"No, it can't," Castiel answered softly. "It is urgent."

Dean sniffed quietly, still looking at the ground. He knew Cas had to leave, but it still hurt. And why today? It just wasn't fair.

Castiel stepped forward, but he did know how to comfort Dean. His lover was so complicated and he loved that about him, but it made it hard in situations like this. But Dean looked quickly up and smiled. Castiel smiled back as Dean placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, I got you something," Dean announced. He put his and in his pocket and pulled out a rectangular box. Dean opened the box to show Cas, and what was in it made his boyfriend gasp quietly.

In the box laid a pendant similar to Deans. It was made of the same type of metal, and was strung with the same cording. However, the pendants design was a pair of Angel wings, opened out with every feather delicately chiselled into the shining metal.

Cas stood speechlessly for a moment. "You, got me something?" He asked in his deep voice, after the shock wore off.

Dean smiled at the question, secretly laughing to himself about his boyfriends naïve moments. "Yes Cas. It is our anniversary."

Castiel smiled to himself, his hand twitching beside him nervously. Dean noticed the subtle movement, and grabbing his lover's hand, he closed the box and gave to Cas. Castiel pocketed the rectangular box, when his thumb slid over the one he had almost forgot when Dean showed up.

"Dean, I, uh, got something for you too," Cas whispered. Pulling the box from his pocket, he opened it for his Lover to see the object inside. Sitting in the square box sat a gold ring. The band gave off a heavenly shine so the engravings on both the inside and outside of the ring could be seen.

"It has wards engraved in it on both sides," explained Cas, as Dean stood there with his mouth open. Dean reached for the box and tenderly picked up the ring. He looked between Cas and the goldedn band a few times in shock, before gulping and asking the question that came to his head.

"It has wards?"

Castiel blushed slightly, looking down. "I, want to be certain you are always safe. Even though you can look after yourself, but, I will know that when you wear this ring, you will always be safe".

Dean put on the ring, testing that it fitted perfectly and it did. He lifted Cas' chin to look into his eyes. Taking a moment to drown in the raw emotion stored in his looking orbs, he then threw himself into Castiel's arms.

Cas held his lover tightly, enjoying the feeling of him being close. He was going to miss Dean so much, but he had to go. He took another moment of enjoyment before he leaned in close to Dean's ear.

"I have to go now Dean," he said softly in his deep voice. Castiel felt the fabric of his over coat tighten at the back where Dean had his hands.

Dean sniffed quietly, hoping Cas didn't hear. "You will be back, right?" asked Dean, his voice slightly wobbly like every time Cas left. He wasn't used to it and never would be.

"Always Dean". And Cas pulled him closer. As he pulled away, Cas kissed Dean chastily on the lips.

And with a flash of lightening, Castiel was gone. Leaving Dean clutching thin air, before he fell to his knees as silent sobs escaped him. Dean got up from his knees, and making sure his ring was on his finger securely, he made his way back down the street.

cccDDDDccc

Castiel walked down the white hallway to the doors at the other end. The doors looked like harmless office doors, but they made Castiel nervous to no end. His pace quickened until he was standing in front of the doors he so dreaded.

Before opening them, he slipped his hand into his pocket and grabbed the box. Opening it, he ran his thumb lovingly over the pendant. He put the box back in his pocket and slipped the pendant over his head, then walked through the white doors.

Castiel walked into a room that was eaqually as white as the hallway. At one end of the room sat a white desk, with a stern looking middle age woman.

"Castiel, we need you for this mission," announced Naomi. "Oh, and Happy Anniversary".


End file.
